Blake Erupts
by Konata Hiiragi
Summary: Blake and Yang have been dating for two years and Yang does something that makes Blake erupt. What will Blake do? AU College. There is Faunus but that's it.Rated M for lemon.


*Hi guys, it me Konata. I am sorry I havent been putting out alot of stories or updating the Battle for Ruby fanfic. To make it up to you guys, I am putting out this bumblee fanfic. I made this story because this was my interpretation of Blake's jealousy and I liked the theme of jealousy in the couples of RWBY. I have been busy particular in highschool considering not only am I about to become a Tutor there but I am joining science olympiad(Olympics for science) and I am taking alot of notes and preparing for it. Enough of me talking, Enjoy the story..."

"P.S. one of the original characters here will be fully introduced in another Bumblee fanfic that will come out this month. But for people who have their curiosity up, I will describe her in the story"

Yang has been ignoring her girlfriend Blake for a while due to piling school work. This has been going on for the past four months and Blake has tried her best get Yangs attention but it was to no avail. Yang has been studying and doing nothing but homework for the past four months. Yang and Blake have been in a relationship for two years already and even though Blake tries to be seductive to Yang, it was to no avail also. Blake also realized that Yang has been hanging out with another faunus girl named Okami which made her become suspicious between the two. Okami Sonada, A Japanese student in high school that is not only a faunus but a highly intelligent student in Beacon.

_"Why won't she pay attention to me?!"_ Blake muttered to herself as she stared at Yang. Ruby and Weiss have been dating longer but, Weiss Took Ruby to France because Weiss had a surprise for her there. So it has been Blake and Yang for an entire four months. Blake has tried everything just to get the brawlers attention but it was to no avail. Blake had enough and she had a plan.

*The next day*

"I finally finished everything for school." Yang said as she started making her way toward her dorm. As Yang opened the dorm door, she noticed it was empty. Yang as soon as she walked in felt a hit on her neck causing her to get knocked out and the one responsible for that hit was no other than a desperate Blake. Once Blake saw that Yang has been knocked out, she then carried Yang's unconscious body and laid it on her bed as she prepped for her bidding. Once Blake laid Yang on to her bed, the first she did was rip off the articles of clothing she had on until she was wearing nothing but her yellow lacey bra and panties. Blake was enticed by what she saw and wasted no time but to devour her meal after four whole months. Blake felt as if the Yang she knew was gone and there were some moments where Blake felt that Yang has broken up with her already considering Yang has been hanging out with another Faunus girl that looked like Blake but had white hair named Okami. Blake was enraged by this and tried to confront Yang but only to see that she is leaving with Okami or hanging out at her place again.

"_Why does she like Hanging out with that girl more than me?!" _Blake thought as she licking Yang's waists and her belly. Blake admired Yang's muscular and goddess figure. Blake was savoring every taste and sensation she was receiving when she was licking Yang's belly. Once Blake licked every inch of Yang's belly, she then started groping Yang's bulky breast through her bra. Blake could feel Yang's nipples hardening through the lacey bra and once she felt she had groped it enough, Blake then tore the bra off and marveled at the best sight she could see, Yangs bare chest. Blake with no hesitation then started using her tongue to twirl Yang's hardened right nipple then after twirling it enough, then started sucking on it.

"_Her breast are mine dammit!" _Blake yelled mentally as she started sucking on it harder and harder until she then all of a sudden heard a moan escape Yang. Blake moved her gaze toward Yang's face to see that she is still unconscious. Blake felt as if Yang would awake soon, so with no time wasting, Blake readied her plan specific for Yang.

_**30 minutes later. **_

Yang eye's started fluttering open from that hit she took earlier. As her mind was recuperating from the hit she took at the back, she then felt and realized something. She was naked and not only that but someone was touching her body and it felt as if they were massaging something on to it. Yang also felt violated already as she felt that her nipples have been hard for a while already and not only that but her stomach has been wet for a while. Yang felt as if she was being raped and tried to calm her mini heart attack. Yang then opened her eyes fully to see it was no other than her girlfriend Blake touching her. Yang saw in Blake's face the signs of desperation of her. Yang was also feeling a sense of sensation coming to her. Blake was rubbing oil on Yang's entire body, causing Yang to feel tingling of sensation

"Blake?" Yang asked as she was panting from the sensation.

Blake didn't respond and instead kissed Yang passionately. Blake first licked Yang's licks that asked her permission if she can explore her insides and she granted. After licking Yangs lips, she then inserted her tongue inside Yang's mouth where she explored. While Exploring, Blake's tongue got hold of Yang's and both fought for dominance in Yang's mouth. After both of their tongues intertwined, Blake then started thrusting her tongue into Yang's mouth which got her a pleasurable moan that she has been waiting for for Four whole months. Once Blake felt she kissed Yang enough, she then started laying kisses down her neck, all the way to her collar bone. Once the kisses were done, she then started licking Yang's neck which got her more and more moans which enticed Blake.

Once Blake finished licking her neck, she then made way to start touching Yang's oiled body in which she oiled and massaged herself. Blake made her way to touch Yangs oiled breasts. Blake sucked on Yang's left Nipple as she twirled the other one with her finger. Yang started moaning profusely as she could feel herself getting dizzy and not only that but a slight tingling sensation between her legs.

"Blake..Blake…." Yang pasted from the pleasure was receiving and at this point, Blake finally responded.

"Yang….." Blake muttered as she felt not only her emotions kick in but the pain she felt when she was being neglected for four entire months. Blake after sucking on Yang's nipple then moved her hands toward Yang's pussy. Once Blake's hand reached Yang's pussy, she then started doing circular motions on Yang's clit which erected Yang, causing her body to arch which Blake considered very sexy. Yang started moaning from the sensation she was feeling on her clit which turned Blake on. Once Blake heard enough pleasurable but audible moans, she then shoved 3 fingers into Yang causing Yang to moan harder. Blake then started increasing the force and speed of her thrusts with her hands causing Yang's moan to be louder and harder. Blake silenced the next incoming moans by attaching her lips onto Yang's. Blake started sucking Yang's lips and savored each taste. Blake can describe Yang's lips as if it tasted with honey. It tasted like heaven and not only that but it is the true definition of fortune and love. Once Blake felt she had tasted Yang too much, she then broke the kiss, letting Yang gasp for air. Blake knew Yang was about to cum due to the fact that she can feel her vaginal walls get damp with her wetness. Yang couldn't stand the pleasure anymore.

"Blake…. Blake…." Yang panted as she felt herself about to cum.

"I love you Yang…" Blake said as she did the final thrust into Yang, causing Yang to cum onto Blake's fingers. Blake felt the eruption of Yang's love juice and she did very much enjoy it. Blake then started licking her fingers, trying to clean it and savor the taste of Yang's love juice. Once her fingers we were clean, Blake then broke down.

"Why did you do this to me?!" Blake asked as she felt tears coming and going down. Yang who is still tied can only do nothing but just watch her girlfriend break down.

"Blake….."

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! WHY DID YOU NEGLECT ME FOR FOUR DAMN MONTHS!" Blake said right before she lunged herself to Yang to hug her.

"IDIOT!" Blake said as she hugged Yang tight to her. Blake deeply loved Yang and during the past four months, she felt as if she lost her.

"Blake… I'm sorry for neglecting you…. I was just trying to get my grades up so that way I can be better for you in the future" Yang confessed but That only got some but not all Blake's forgiveness

"Oh Really?! Then how about that girl you have been hanging out for the past four months instead of me?! **IS SHE YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE IF SHE IS I AM GONNA TEACH HER A LESSON AND I AM GONNA CLAIM YOU FOR MYSELF!**" Blake snapped. Yang gulped by the sudden rise of Blake's tone.

"Blake.. She is not my girlfriend, she is my tutor and was the one helping me with school recently" Yang confessed

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GO TO ME?! YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND?! YOUR LOVER?!" Blake asked

"I didn't wanna bother you and it looked like you were very busy…" Yang confessed

"So how about that girl?" Blake asked as she started stroking her girlfriends long yellow hair.

"She tried asking me out but I rejected her but she invited me to go shopping with her and I gladly accepted this Saturday" Yang said as her voice got enraged and started crying.

"SO YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH HER INSTEAD OF ME?!" Blake wailed as she began losing it.

"I wouldn't so much call it a date, I helped her out with a project for history and she wanted to spend some time with me." Yang said as she started whimpering and feeling sorry.

"I am sorry Blake,I still love you and if you break the relationship today, I understand… Just say it." Yang said as she prepared herself for the worst.

"MORON!" Blake yelled as she cupped Yang's cheek and yanked Yang to another deep kiss. Once Blake broke the kiss,she then fixed her gaze of her eyes toward Yang.

"I LOVE YOU! I WOULD NEVER BREAK UP WITH YOU! I HAVE HAD A CRUSH ON YOU FOR 2 YEARS AND I AM NOT GONNA LET IT END!" Blake said as she quickly pecked Yang's forehead. Yang felt a wave of guilt hit her of what she done. She didnt recognize Blake's love for her until now. Yang then erupted into tears.

"I love you Blake, I love you, I am sorry" Yang said as she felt tears rolling off her face. Blake recognized it and kissed Yang again.

"Its okay, as long as you don't do it again." Blake said as she pulled Yang to a passionate embrace. Yang felt the tender warmth of love hit her. As the hug lasted as if it went forever, Blake then brought up something..

"There is one way you can make it up to me…." Blake said.

***The next day***

Blake accompanied Yang toward her "friend" date at the mall. Yang found Okami sitting on a bench and once Okami saw Yang, she then rushed to Yang and gave her a hug. As the hug came, Blake felt a rush of anger and jealousy erupt inside her. Blake broke the hug between the two and fixed her angry gaze toward Okami.

"DID YOU ASK HER OUT?!" Blake asked in a fit of rage

"Y-y-yes…." Okami answered

"**I AM HER GIRLFRIEND AND I FORBID YOU FROM SEEING HER AGAIN!"** Blake snapped

"THIS IS BLASPHEMY! THIS IS MADNESS!" Okami yelled, trying to reason with Blake. She wanted to see Yang still.

"Madness…." Blake repeated trying to digest Okami's words.

"Oh shit…" Yang can only mutter as she knew something bad was about to happen then all of a sudden….

"**THIS IS MY YANG**!" Blake yelled at Okami right before she spartan kicked her right in the chest, causing her to fly toward a wall. Okami screamed as she was sent flying through the air and once she hit the wall she then fell to the deep world of unconsciousness.

"**CMON YANG! LETS HAVE FUN NOW! **Blake Snapped as she grabbed Yang's hand and dragged her around the mall. Yang was amused by the sudden rise of Blake..

"_This is the kind of Blake I can get use to"_ Yang thought to herself in amusement.


End file.
